


Swear To Shake It Up If You Swear To Listen

by SecretlyADog



Series: I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon scenes, F/M, Flirting, Smoking, Sort Of, i really like writing edgy people who are secretly soft, i'm terrible at staying in character, idk we'll see, if you squint frank is a sweetheart, joey is frank's wingman, or something, so i'm sorry but, that's the kind of frank you're gonna get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyADog/pseuds/SecretlyADog
Summary: Frank gets kicked off the basketball team and decides to leave school to pursue his latest hobby: trying to flirt with Julie.He should've stuck to his day job.
Relationships: Julie/Frank Morrison
Series: I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Swear To Shake It Up If You Swear To Listen

**Author's Note:**

> here's the very short beginning of this fic. I figured I'd post this part because then there's a little timeskip before we get to the main event, but the main event sure is taking a long time to write, jfc. I keep being unhappy and rewriting things. ANYWAY enjoy what is essentially the intro to this thing.

It had taken Frank exactly one game to get kicked off the team.

The referee was a dick - he didn’t know what he was doing, obviously. He’d called a foul on Frank for maybe being a little too aggressive, but to be honest if that kid he’d  _ accidentally _ bumped into really couldn’t handle pain, maybe he shouldn’t have been playing basketball. Frank watched apathetically as the guy was helped to his feet and carried off the court.

“He isn’t even hurt that bad,” Frank argued as he turned to the ref. “C’mon, man, it was an accident.”

“That didn’t look like an accident to me.” The ref must’ve been so smug when the coach benched Frank. Frank hated that.

Then, later on, the ref called another bullshit foul against his team and Frank couldn’t take it anymore. “What the hell is your problem, man?”

“I’m just doing my-”

Frank was tired of the ref’s excuses. Barely aware of his teammates saying his name disapprovingly, he got in the ref’s face and shoved him into the stands.

_ “ Morrison!” _ He was dragged away by his coach and marched out of the gym, down the hall to the principal’s office. He let it happen - he’d already gotten what he wanted.

And besides, he’d just caught sight of the cheerleaders making their way inside from practice.

His eyes immediately locked with that pretty girl, the one named Julie. The one who hadn’t been fazed by Frank’s introduction to her. She always looked at him like he was the answer to an important question, and if she could just figure him out she’d know everything she'd ever need to know. 

Julie’s cheerleader friend - her name probably started with an S? - tried to bring Julie back to their conversation, but she wouldn’t budge or even look at her.

In return, Frank gave her a flirty crooked smile with half-lidded eyes, promising that she had not gone unnoticed, nor had her rapt attention.

Oh, Frank did a lot more than notice her.

**Author's Note:**

> frank's idea of reality can be a little skewed sometimes.


End file.
